Sugar Thieves
by darkemptysoul
Summary: ON HOLD, SORRY! This story is about two neko demons girls that are thieves. They decide to still something from Koenma’s vault. What is it that they want to steal? Will they be able to steal it? Or will the YYH gang stop them? Well, read to find out! And
1. Meet Yuna & Aneko the Sugar Theives

Chap.1

In the stillness of the night, about two hours before morning came, an annoying buzzing sound fills the mansion... only to be cut off by a staff smashing down on it. Slowly the hand holding the staff places it back to the bedside, going back to sleep. ...Only to have another buzzing sound from another room wake her back up. The buzzing once again gets cut of, but this time from a claw fist smashing it. The hand retreats back under the cover and pulls it over her head.

Salazar, the girl with a staff's snake, slithers up to the girl's ear and starts to hiss. The tongue of the snake starts to tickle the girl and to avoid it she covers her ears with a pillow. Lucifer, her hawk, starts to peck at her hands softly causing her to let go of the pillow. Salazar starts to hiss at her again, while Lucifer continues to peck at her back, and Trinity, her wolf, starts to lick her feet that are sticking out from under the covers. The girl tries to ignore them but can't.

"Fine! I'll get up!" She screams lifting herself up. She slowly slides out from her covers, on to the bed and stretches in a cat-like manner.

She slowly shuffled down across the hall to the others room. She didn't knock on the door, knowing it would be useless.

"Hey," she said slowly to the "sleeping" girl. The sleeping girl did nothing. The girl sighed, "Aneko. Come on! We need to get ready!"

Silence.

She sighed again and called her pets. They came and stopped before her. "Animal Pile!" She yelled as her black cat ears and tails appeared and she jumped on her friend, her pets right after her.

A grunt is heard as they all flop down on the sleeping girl. A muffle can be heard from under the pile as she tries to get out of it.

"What was that, Aneko?"

A muffled, "Get off of me!" could be heard. Aneko tries harder to wiggle her way out.

"I'm sorry," the girl on top smirks, "I can't hear you."

The girl under the animal pile wiggles more and some how is able to manage to wiggle her way out. But the direction she's going was at the foot end of the bed, making her fall off her bed.

"I said to get off me, Yuna!" Aneko snaps at her. "Anyways, now that you have me up, what do you want?" She, too, stretches like a cat before standing up.

"Don't you remember?" Yuna ask, looking at her seriously. All that she got in reply was Aneko shaking her head no. Yuna sighs and simply says, "We have a job to do today, my friend."

Aneko yawns trying to remember the job. "Job?" She glances at the clock beside her bed. "It's way too early to start a job at this time."

Yuna shakes her head, her long green hair waving slightly. "We are going to check that precious Genamite from Koenma's vault."

"Ooohh, yeah. I remember now." Aneko's face lights up at the sound of Genamite. "Mmm, Genamite," Aneko drools.

"Hey it's mine, too!" Yuna is chibi and yelling. "Mine too! Mine too!"

Aneko rolls her eyes at Yuna. "I know that! Gosh, sometimes I wonder how I deal with you," she states.

Yuna stops her tantrum and sits up. She smiled, "I wonder that, too!"

Aneko just shakes her head. 'She knows she's annoying, yet does it anyways.'

"Yep!" Yuna's smile widens.

Aneko glares, "Stop going into my head!"

Yuna dodges the fireball that is thrown at her and runs towards the door.

She turns to her friend and smiles again, "How are you ever going to get a boyfriend with that attitude?"

Aneko got another fireball ready and yells, "How are you gonna get a boyfriend if your so annoying!" She threw the fireball but before it hits Yuna, she threw water at it. It drenchs the fire and puts it out.

She taunts her friend until Trinity pushes her out the door before the mansion gets turned into ashes. Aneko calms down after her friend leaves and starts to get ready for their next job.

She walks over to her walk-in closet and opens the door. She takes out a pair of black baggy pants with chains daggling on the sides and a lose, dark purple t-shirt. After getting dressed she looks into her full-length mirror. Her reflection looking back at her--piercing blue eyes, black hair stopping at mid-back, two cat-like ears poking out at the top of her head, and a black cat-like tail swishing behind her. She walks over to her nightstand and grabs her fingerless gloves and slips them on. Then, she grabs her katara off the nightstand, spinning them with her hands before putting them in her belt behind her, hiding from anyone's eyes.

Yuna's jumping around in her room when her pets reminds her of the job and she's put back on track. She walks over towards her closet and pulls out a black skirt with lace and a neon belly shirt. After putting them on, she then opens a drawer from her dresser and pulls out and neon green and black striped knee high socks and slips them on. Next, she grabs her black arm warmers that are fish-netted. She runs a brush through her knee-length, green hair, then takes a black ribbon and puts it on her hair and pulls it out of her amber eyes.

She takes the last thing off the dresser, which was her silver pendent in the shape of a fox with small amber gems for eyes, and puts it around her neck. She walks over to her beside and grabs her staff and heads towards the kitchen downstairs.

Aneko and Yuna sat at their table eating breakfast, finally done with getting ready. After they are done with their food, they walk over to the front door and slip on their shoes--Aneko her black Vans and Yuna her black boots that go to mid-leg. The two cat demon girls walk out and shut the door behind them, making sure it's lock before the head out. They walk down a few streets and enter into a dark ally. Once they reach the end of it, they stop in front of an old, beat-up trashcan. Aneko steps forward and moves it to the side. Underneath the trashcan was a blue and white spirally light.

The green haired girl steps up and jumps in first. Shortly after followed by the black haired girl. The young demons travel through the portal and end back on the ground, only this time on grass and surrounded by trees. They have arrived in a different world; the Spirit World.


	2. Chappie 2

Something I failed to say last chapter. I did not write this story on my own. My friend and I are writing this together. And we don't own YYH. Only the plot line and the chars. that we came up with. Oh, and please let me know if the chapter didn't come all the way out.

Chap. 2

Yuna turns to Aneko, "You ready?" she asks her partner.

Aneko turns her head towards Yuna with a smile. "I'm always ready for sugar," she replies.

The green-haired friend shakes her head at the responds. "Of course you are. You're a sugar nut freak." Then, she walks forward, motioning with her hand for her partner to follow.

After walking through the forest, a big castle-like building stands tall in front of them. Aneko looks one way, while Yuna looks the other. They face each other and nod to each other, giving the signal that all is clear. Yuna leading, she runs up to the building under a window.

Aneko is right behind her, and peeks through the window. "All is clear," she whispers as she opens the window. One demon at a time, they climb through it. Being unseen by anyone, they both slowly creep toward the vault. As they came closer they heard voices.

"The guards," Aneka whispers and Yuna nods. The two girls creep closer until they could see the guards.

The girls stand there, looking for a way topass the guards. Aneko spots an air vent and elbows Yuna in the side before pointing to it. Yuna nods and they find their own way up to it. Once in, they start to crawl through it.

They've been crawling for awhile and get pretty far when an alarm goes off. The demons look around and realize that there's a small alarm trigger in the vent. Aneko is in front and notices that her hand just passed through a read laser.

"Damn," curses Yuna under her breath, but Aneko was able to hear it.

The alarm is buzzing through out the large castle building, ringing to the young Prince Koenma. He turns on his video camera. A huge TV in front of his desk turns on and an image of Yuna and Aneko in the vent looking around appears on the screen. He sighs and picks up his communicator to contact one of his detectives.

In a silent classroom a sudden ringing sound goes off, disturbing the classmates. As quickly as possible, Yusuke answers his communicator, "What?" He snaps in a whisper tone, as a picture of Prince Koenma pops up on the screen.

"I need you to get Kuwabara, and meet Botan at the park right away." Only Yusuke can hear this.

"Fine," he sighs then looks up to look at Kuwabara, but everyone else is staring at him.

He can hear faint whispers saying something about Yusuke carrying a compact, and him talking to a compact, and some snickering.

He growls and turns to Kuwabara, who is already looking at him for an answer. "Diaper breath wants us."

Kuwabara nods and stands up, as does Yusuke. Luckily for them, the teacher hasn't come in yet, and Keiko isn't in the same class as them to stop them from skipping school today. They walk out of the classroom, down the hallway and out the door. They jump the fence before anyone can see them, and run off to the park.

Kurama sighs as he walks through the hallways in his school. The girls are staring and the boys are glaring. He sighs again and walks toward his locker. When he opens his locker a small ringing noise goes off. He jumps a little, not expecting it, but recovers quickly.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his communicator. He opens it and Koenma appears on screen. "Yes Koenma," he answers softly, so no one around him can hear.

"Kurama, please meet Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the park. I have a mission for you. Please bring Hiei, he should be outside."

Kurama nodded, "Yes sir." He closes his compact and his locker.

He walks back the way he came happy the bell hasn't rung, so no one would question him leaving. He walks down the sidewalk and is joined by Hiei, who appears out of nowhere.

"Hello Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hn," was Hiei's response. As soon as they got far enough from Kurama's school they start to run towards the park.

Kurama and Hiei reach the park within a few minutes. As they come in, they see Botan setting on a park bench and Yusuke and Kuwabara running into the park from the other entrance. Once they all reach where Botan is, she stands up.

"Hello," she chirps happily, "Koenma is waiting for you." And with that she creates a portal with the same blue and white swirling light. She steps aside so that the four boys can go through. They all hop into the portal, followed by Botan, and then it disappears. They all jump out the other end landing in Koenma's office.

"Good," Koenma said, "You're here." He turns to his TV and turns it on. On the TV are Yuna and Aneko melting and cooling off the square in the vent. "They are two thieves that I have been after for a while. The one with green hair is Yuna, the one with black is Aneko. Both are cat demons. Aneko is fire, wind, and shadow/dark while Yuna is water, sound, and wind."

Kuwabara interrupts Koenma. "She can't be water and a cat demon. Cats don't like water and I should know. Eikichi never wants to take a bath." They stare at Kuwabara in all his stupidity.

Koenma ignores him and continues, "They are now fighting my guards." They look on the screen and the girls aren't there but instead a big square of vent is missing.

"The onnas are smart. " Hiei smirks.

Koenma nodded, "They are. But it still confuses me why they're in this vault. Anyway I can ask them later but right now you need to find them and bring them to me . . .alive," he adds, looking at Hiei. Hiei just Hn's and they gang runs off toward the vault.

Aneko jumps through the hole in the vent that they made first and land onto the floor, in a cat-like manner. When she stands up, there are bodyguards surrounding her. She sighs and gets into a fighting stance.

As one of the guards charge at her, Yuna decides now to jump out the hole, landing right on top of the charging guard with a thud. "Oof."

"Nice, Yuna."

Yuna smiles and then realizes the bodyguards. She does a back flip off the body and lands gracefully next to Aneko, also getting into a fighting stance, but only with her staff.

"So . . . you take one-half, while I take the other half?" Aneko asks, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Fine by me." Yuna replies, smirking. She then does another flip over some of the guards' head, to get on the other side and to have more room to fight.

Once she is over, Aneko goes into action. Before any of the guards could think, one of them gets kicked in the stomach by her. He doubles over and another guard charges at her. She just simply side steps, and knocks him out by hitting him on the back of his head. Aneko continues to fight as Yuna starts to fight the other half of bodyguards.

A guard swings a punch towards Yuna, but she quickly grabs it with her free hand. He gets a shocked look on his face as she smirks at him. She flips him over on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Quickly another guard charges at her, she swings her staff under his legs, tripping him over the body lying on the floor.

After a few more kicks and punches, most of the guys are knocked out, while some of them are lying on the floor, moaning in pain from the hits they got from either Yuna or Aneko.

"Now, back to the Genamite." Yuna says, walking over the unconscious bodies, stepping on a hand.

The young demons continue towards the vault when they heard, "There they are!" from behind them. They look behind them and see four young boys at the other end of the hallway. One guy was clad in green with slick back, black hair, another taller than he was with orange hair that was clad in blue. A older looking guy that was clad in maroon with red hair, and another guy that seems to be the shortest of them, who was clad in black with black hair sticking straight up.

As Aneko scanned the boys, the first word that popped in her head when she saw the hair on the short one was 'spike'. They can sense that two of them--the red-haired boy and the shortest--are demons. While the other two are humans, except the one in green had some demon in him, and the full human seem to be very strong for a human.

"Uhm... I don't think they are bodyguards..." Aneko states to Yuna, so only she can hear her.

"No. They are the spirit detectives of Koenma." Yuna tells her. "I don't think it would be a good idea to fight them."

"Oh... So what do we do then?" Aneko asks her.

"We're not that far away from the vault..." She answers back. Aneko nods at her. "It wasn't us! It was the dude with two arms and one leg!" Yuna yells to them, pointing behind the group of boys.

Of course, no one falls for that old trick. They just had a confused look on their faces.

"Okay... That didn't work. Let's just run for it?" The other nods and then they both turn the corner and run, heading to the vault.

A faint, "They're running away!" can be heard from one of the boys followed by a rapid thumping noise; they started to chase them.

After much running and turning many corners the two neko demons seem to have manage to lose them. They slide to a stop in front of the vault's door. Both looking around the area, making sure it's all clear, before turning to face the vault's door.

"So, how do we get through this?" Aneko asks Yuna, knocking on the hard door standing tall before them. The metal-like sound echos through the hallway.

"We do the same thing we did to the vent." Yuna explains. Aneko nods, starting up a fireball and starts to melt an area of the large, metal vault door. After it starts to heat up, she stops, and Yuna throws water onto it to cool it down.

"Hn, baka onnas." They freeze at the sound of the voice. Slowly they turn around to see the spike-haired demon standing there, hand on the hilt of his sword, in an about-to-fight-stance.

The other three boys run up behind him shortly after. The two neko demons sigh seeing that they'll have to fight them before getting the Genamite. So, they get into a fighting stance once again--Yuna with her staff and Aneko without any weapons.

"So, you two decided to fight us now?" The one with black, slick back hair asks.

"What? We can't fight them; they're girls!" Shouts the tall human. The girl demon's eyes start to twitch.

"What!" They shout in unison. "You think just because we're girls we can't fight?" Continued Aneko.

"No! I don't think that. It's just against my code of honor to hit girls."

"Fine then, don't fight them, Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, and I will take them on." The one dressed in green says. Right after he said that, he charges to Aneko with his fist raised.

He pushes his fist forward, in front of him, as he gets closer to Aneko. Aneko takes a step back as he comes at her, grabbing the fist in her left hand to block the hit coming at her stomach. He has a look of shock on his face for a spilt second before gaining control again and decides to strike with his foot. He swings his left leg at Aneko, who saw it coming too late, and it hit her right in the right side of her abdomen. The strike made her hold on his fist loosen as she stumbles back.

Yuna was about to charge at the boy to help out Aneko, but was stopped by the short demon. She had her staff raised above her head ready to strike when he jumped in front of her with his sword blocking the hit. Yuna looks surprised at how fast he jumped in front of her, while he glared at her. She glared back, pushing down on his sword, then jumping back a little before coming at him. She swings her staff as she rushes towards him at. He simply blocked it again with his sword.

Complaints of fighting the demon girls can be heard from Kuwabara as the three boys and two girls continue to fight. They all ignore him as he shouts on about not hitting girls.

Aneko gained control again, right when the boy runs at her, ready to take another swing at her with his foot. This time, though, she sees it coming and does a back-hand-spring, kicking him in the jaw. He stumbles backwards a step and falls on his butt, while holding his jaw with a hand. Aneko lands back on her feet, gets ready for another attack, but sees the boy on the floor. She decides to wait for him to get back up and ready to fight again.

Yuna takes a swing with her staff at him and, just like she predicted, he blocked again with the sword, so she continues the attack with a kick to his torso. He saw it coming to late and couldn't block it, but he tired to dodge it, which cause the hit to be less forceful on him than she had intended. He still got hit pretty hard making him fly backgrounds into the wall. She lets him get back up before attacking again, but Kurama steps in to fight her.

Yusuke quickly got back on his feet wasting no time he does a spin-kick at Aneko, who tired to avoid it. She was a little to slow, so it hit her in the side, below her ribs. The blow was rather hard causing her to lose her balance. Yusuke decides to punch her in her jaw, from the side she is falling to. His fist punch strikes her square in the jarw, right where he wanted to hit. The force of the punch makes Aneko fly backwards a bit and lands on her back.

Yuna faces off with Kurama; she jumps at him to strike him with her staff. He just simply grabs the staff and flips her over his head. She lands on her back, staff flying out her hands, knocking the wind out of her. It takes her a moment for her to learn how to breathe again. She puts her hand flat on the ground on either side of her head, while rocking backwards then pushes up on her arm to jump back up on her feet.

Right when she gets up, she throws a hard punch at him in his abdomen. He doubles over, grabbing a hold on his stomach. She was about to elbow him on his back, while he was binding over, but she got hit in the back of her head before having a chance to do so. Her vision blurred before she blacks out. Her limp body starts to fall to the ground, but is caught by Kurama before hitting the floor.

Aneko saw her friend get hit in the head by Hiei with the hilt of his sword. "Yuna!" She cried out.

She rolls over onto her stomach and gets up quickly to run over to aid her friend. But, she was only able to run a few feet, before getting kneed in her front. The blow to her stomach made her double over in pain, and then gets hit in her head, herself. And just like her friend, her vision fades and blacks out.

Please review!


	3. Chappie 3

Chap. 3

Yuna wakes up to a pounding headache. She didn't say anything, instead she used her cat senses to see her surroundings. Six people, besides her, were in the room. One was asleep. 'Aneko,' she thought. Four were facing away from her and talking to the last person. 'Koenma,' she thought. She stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Why would they try and steal Genamite? I don't get it," a voice said.

Another voice ask, "What's so weird about them trying to steal Genamite?"

"What is Genamite?" another voice asked.

A voice cleared his throat, "It's weird because Genamite is made out of--"

Yuna cuts him off, "Rock candy. We wanted to steal it because it's made out of rock candy. We ran out and needed some more. So... we decided to steal it." Then she smiled at them.

They had all whipped around to stare at her.

She tilted her head. "What? You wanted to know so I told you. It's not a secret," she added.

Yusuke turns around to Koenma. "Why the hell do you have rock candy in a vault?"

Koenma looks at them with nervous smile. "Uh... Well, uh... You will never know when all the candy in all three worlds will disappear..." Everyone in the room sweat drops, except the unconscious Aneko and the spike-haired demon.

Aneko's ears started to twitch to the sounds around her. She recognizes Yuna's voice, and the four other boys. She figured if Yuna's up she should fully wake up, too. Slowly, one eye lid at a time, she opens them and raise her head to see what's going on. All the boys were surrounding her, while Yuna was next to her. She looks over to her and notices that she is tied up. She then notices that she, too, is tied up.

Yuna smiles at her friend and nods to the red head. "He's cute, huh?" she whispers. Aneko sighed. Only Yuna would think like this in any situation.

Aneko turns her attention back to the wooden chair that she's tied to. Around her wrists are rei cuffs, as does Yuna. 'Okay... Can't use our powers to break free,' she thinks to herself. So, she decides to start jumping up and down, in the chair, to break free. Or at least break the chair, so she can remove the ropes from it.

She, somehow, manage to jump up once, coming back down with a I thud /I , gaining everyone's attention on her. She, of course, doesn't notice, for she was too focus on jumping with the chair. She continues to jump up with the chair, making a I thud /I sound every time the chair comes back down on the floor.

Yuna is sitting there laughing her head off. Her stomach starts to hurt at how much laughing she's doing. She would grab her stomach if her arms weren't tied up to the wooden chair.

Aneko tries to jump up again, but arms come down at the side of her, hands holding down on the chair's arm, putting his weight down on them, so she wouldn't be able to jump any more. She looks up to see who the arms belong to, and sees that it's the red-haired demon. She glares at him.

Yuna finally stops laughing. "Don't...glare...he was...trying...to help," she says in between breaths.

"Helping? What, helping us I _not_ /I to get away!" Aneko snaps at her partner.

Yuna shrugs. "No. Two reasons why." She turns to the red head. "Three but, uh, last ones not important." She blushes then turns back to her friend. "First, you were making a racket and while you doing that, that was funny. My ears are sensitive. Two, we can't escape. Not even if I wanted to." She blushes more looking at the red head in the corner of her eye. "We... I-I mean we!" she yells correcting herself, still blushing.

Koenma clears his throat to get all eyes n him. "Even though this is fun having people flirt in my office." He glares at Yuna who looks at the ground. "You two are criminals and must be punished. Since what you were trying to steal wasn't something harmful and what you've already stolen wasn't either, you have two choices. That and I might need you in the future. The two choices are this: either go to prison and die there. Or join Team Urameshi." He motions with his hand towards the team. "The choice, Aneko and Yuna, is yours."

Yuna perked up. "Hey Koenma, is red over there in the team?" She asked nodding to Kurama. Koenma nods. Yuna smiled wide then slammed her chair down. "I CHOOSE TO JOIN THE TEAM, SIR!" she yells causing several anime falls and one blush.

Aneko sighs at her answer. Not that she joined, but the I _reason_ /I why she joined. She didn't really want to join the team. She never really was a team person. The only person she was able to partner up with was Yuna, who is now her best friend. Yuna is the only person to understand her. If she was on her own right now, she would probably choose the other reason; to die over joining the team. But, Yuna is with her, and always had been since they met each other. Aneko could never leave for because of that.

She sighs again. "Well, if she's joining, I guess I will, too."

Yuna brightens up, hearing her friends answer, afraid she would choose death in jail. But, she is saddened by Yusuke's reaction.

"Girls! We can't have girls on the team! They're... girls!"

Aneko turned and glared. "Excuse us for being born female. If we had any idea you didn't want girls on your team we would have told our parents to make us guys!" she says sarcastically.

Yuna giggles and Koenma clears his throat. "Yusuke, it would be good to have them on the team and I might need them in the future. They will join the team and you will deal with it," he says before turning to his paperwork. "Please release them and follow them to their house where they will get their stuff. Botan will accompany you." As if on cue Botan walks in.

Botan is her usual cheerful self when she walks in. She comes over and introduces herself and the gang. Aneko is slightly surprised to hear Botan's the Grim Reaper--she would have never thought the Grim Reaper would be all... bubbly. But, Yuna just nods, like it makes sense.

Kurama unties Yuna as Kuwabara unties Aneko. Aneko watches her friend blush and resist to giggle as Kurama unties her. After they are done the girls still have the cuffs on. Botan comes over to them, waves her hand over them, and they fall to the ground. Both girls start to rub their wrists, then Aneko rubs her aching chin. It still hurts from the punch she got from Yusuke while fighting.

Yuna then bends backwards, putting her hands on the arms of the chair behind her, and flips back, landing on the back of the chair. Then she jumps back a bit and lands next to Kurama.

"Hi," she simply says to him.

Aneko shakes her head. "Show off," she mumbles.

Yuna turns to her and glares. "Heard that."

"Well, you are!"

"So what if I am! Who cares!" Yuna yell back.

"Whatever," Aneko grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yuna sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be." She walks over and hugs Aneko. "I'm sorry. Forgive me!" I start to hug you even tighter.

"I forgive you."

"Yay!" Yuna chirps, hugging her friend tighter.

"Losing... air..." Aneko says, gasping for some air.

The guys just stare at the girls. They didn't hear Aneko call Yuna a show off.

Koenma glares at us. "Go! You aren't going to play around in my office anymore. Now go!" He yells.

The two neko demons glare at him. "Whatever!" they say together.

Botan opens a portal in the office and the newly formed Team Urameshi goes through it. Before Yuna goes through, she grabs her staff that was leaning against the wall. At the other end, the portal spits them out in a park near the two girl's mansion.

"Our home is this way," one of the girls say, thumbing behind her to the direction they will be walking. She turns around and starts to walk, with her partner. Botan and the guys say nothing as they followed to two girls ahead of them.

It only takes them two minutes to get to their home. They walk down the street, passing a few houses, and then they turn up a drive way. The guys look up at the house and are surprised at their home; their home, after all, is a mansion.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turns towards the owners of the mansion. "You live here? In this mansion?" they ask in unison.

Aneko just simply nods at them as Yuna says, "Yup! This is were we live."

Yuna fishes in her pockets for the key, but can't seem to find it. She turns to Aneko. "Uhm... do you have the keys?"

"No, you were s'pose to grab the keys."

Yuna twitches. "Uh oh... damn," she said then starts to pound on the door. "Trinity! Salazar! Lucifer! OPEN THE DOOR!" she screams at the door. But, the door doesn't open.

"Uh... I don't think your pets know how to open doors... Do they?" Aneko asks. Yuna just shakes her head. Aneko sighs and walks over to a near by window. "Then, we'll just have break in."

Aneko raises her hand, extending her cat-like claw out of her index finger. She puts her other four fingers down into a fist. She takes her clawed index finger and starts to pick at the lock.

A siren sound starts to go off from the street, and group of boys and Botan turn around to look at the sound. The siren stops as the cop car pulls over. Two police men step out of the car, raise their hands to their guns, ready for any action that might happen and walk up to the group of people.

"Hello, Officer Tanamaki and Officer Yashimura!" Yuna waves to them as Aneko turns around to look at them.

The officers drops their hands down from their guns, as Officer Tanamaki says, "Ah, hello Yuna and Aneko." He nods to the others as a hello, not knowing them. He receives a few nods from them.

"Lock yourself out of the house... again?" Officers Yashimura asks them. Aneko and Yuna sweat drop while nodding yes to them, rubbing the back of their heads. The officers shake their heads. "Well, good luck with getting back in." They turn around to head back to the cop car.

"Bye officers!" Yuna waves bye to them. "Nice to see you again!" They wave back to them before getting back in the car and driving off.

Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara have a confused look on their faces while they watch the police car drive off. Aneko turns back to the window to finish what she started like nothing happened.

"Um... So... you know their names." Yusuke states as he turns to Yuna. Yuna nods once at him. "So, you've been caught by them before, huh?"

Aneko turns her head to glare at him, an does Yuna glares at him. "No!" Yuna yells at him. Aneko smirks knowing what Yuna will do to him for saying that and turns back to her work. "We've never been caught by I _any_ /I police, and will never be caught by them. We are skillful thieves and we don't make any mistakes on any of our missions."

"Then how do you know their names, may I ask?" Kurama inquire.

"Uh, this isn't our only time we've been locked out of our house," she answers, blushing a bit. The others' face fall (like this: -- ), except for Hiei, who looks like he couldn't care less.

A click is heard followed by a, "A-ha!" from Aneko. She slides the window open and jumps through after moving the curtains aside. She walks over to the door to unlock and open it so the others could come in.

The others walk in and gasp. The mansion is even bigger on the inside. They all hear a caw, hiss, and howl and turn to the noises. Without warning a wolf throws itself on Yuna followed by a snake and a hawk.

"Hey guys!" Yuna's able to say before the wolf starts to lick her face off. Salazar wraps himself around Yuna's legs and Lucifer stands on Trinity's back, cawing happily.

Trinity notices the gang and stops licking Yuna. Lucifer jumps off Trinity's back as she jumps off Yuna. Trinity then sniffs the air then looks surprised. She slowly walks up to Kurama and starts to sniff him all over.

"Oi! Trinity! Get off!" Yuna yells. Trinity runs up to Yuna and starts howling.

Aneko holds her ears. "Shut her up!" she yells but Yuna is to busy listening to Trinity.

"No way. Really?"she replies to Trinity. Trinity nods while wagging her tail violently. Yuna looks up at Kurama and walks up to him. She starts to sniff him.

Aneko looks at the blushing Kurama and sniffing Yuna in disbelief. She angers at the scene. "Hey! Stop sniffing him! It's rude!" she yells, grabbing Yuna by the back of her shirt and throwing her back.

As Yuna is sailing through the air she yells out, "HE'S A FOX!" She lands on her feet then falls over. "Ow."

Aneko rolls her eyes, "I know you think he's hot, but that's no reason to sniff him like that."

Yuna sits up fast, a major blush on her face. "I didn't m-mean it l-l-like that!" she yells back. "I meant fox demon! Not fox as in hot." She tell her friend, and the murmurs, "Not that he isn't." Still blushing.

Aneko looks at Kurama. "Really?" she asks.

Kurama nods, "The spirit of a fox demon named Yoko resides in my body."

Aneko looks happy. "The great thief! Really! Cool! Isn't it cool, Yuna?" she says turning to her friend. She stops and frowns at her friend. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Yuna's face is in complete shock. She slowly pulls out her pendent and holds on to it where no one else can see it. She brings her knees to her chest and puts her head on her knees. Her green hair hides her face as she starts to cry slightly. She realizes that they're all looking at her and lifts her head up. She wipes away the tears and stands up quickly. "I'm ok. Really. Come on, we have to pack." she says putting on a smile and turning to the stairs.

Aneko looks at her friend worried for her. She thought that Yuna would start to jump up and down to her that Yoko, the great thieve, is right there in their mansion! Well... sort of there. She runs up to her friend and grabs her shoulder to turn her around. "Are you sure you're okay."

Yuna ignores her pulling away from Aneko's grip on her shoulder. She turns around and heads up the stairs. Aneko decides not to push it anymore, but is still worried about her. She'll wait for Yuna to tell her when she's ready. If Yuna wants to tell her, that is.

She turns around to the gang. "Well, make yourselves at home. We'll be back down shortly." She then turns back around and follows Yuna up the stairs then turns into her room.

After the two neko demons are done packing their clothes and other stuff they might need into their bags, they walk out their rooms at the same time. Aneko looks at Yuna with worried and concerned.

Yuna notices the look and tilts her head. "What?" she asks.

"You look... I don't know... Not okay."

Yuna smiles a real smile. She wraps her arms around her friend. "I'm fine. I was just shocked. Shocked and surprised. Maybe a little happy. I'm ok. Promise." She lets go of her friend and grabs her bags. "Lets go!"

Aneko nods at her smiling. 'Maybe a little happy?' she repeats in her head, wondering why she was little happy. She tosses her bag over her shoulder and heads downstairs to the gang.

They walk down into the living room to see Kurama and Botan sitting in chairs, while Hiei is sitting on the window seal looking outside. They don't see Kuwabara nor Yusuke in there.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Aneko ask them.

"They're in the kitchen, I believe," Botan says.

Kurama looks at Yuna, a bit worried. Yuna notices and sighs. She walks up to him and hugs him. She lets go blushing, a couple minutes later, and smiles at the blushing and confused Kurama. "I like you," she says confidence in her voice. She smiles at his reaction of blushing even more and looking away embarrassed. She turns to the left and points at the door. "To the kitchen to get the bakas,"she announces before running to the door.

Aneko watches Yuna before sighing at her actions. She walks to the kitchen to get the two with her. When she walk in, she sees the two boys are eating their food!

Aneko's eye starts to twitch in annoyance "What are you two bakas doing!"

They stop eating to look up at her and then at Yuna who is just staring at them. Then, they turn back to the food and start eating again. Aneko gets a stress mark on her forehead as her hands clinch into a fist, one raising above her. She calmly walks over to them, Yuna watching knowing what she'll do to them for eating her food. Aneko comes behind him and punches them both in their heads, making them either choke of the food or spit it out.

Yusuke turns around to see the angry Aneko looking quite pissed off. "What the hell was that for?" he snaps at her.

"For eating my food!" She yells at them.

"Well, you said to make ourselves at home!" Kuwabara says.

"That doesn't mean to eat my food!" she yells at them. "Out! Out of my kitchen and away from the food!" She continues to yell at them. They only look at her, thinking she wouldn't do anything.

"We'll leave... once we're done eating your food," Yusuke smirks at her. This makes Aneko even more mad.

"Fine... if you won't leave..." she says a little calmer, "then I'll have to make you." Suddenly shadows start to come from her under her feet. They spread outward and starts to climb up the walls. They were surrounded in total darkness, no lights at all.

A yelp can be heard from Kuwabara as he jumps out of his chair, making it fall backwards. Then, a rapid pounding sound can be heard at a fast paste and then a loud I smack /I --Kuwabara started to run out of the kitchen, but hit a wall instead of going through the door way.

Yuna, having great eye sight in darkness, saw this and started to laugh at him. But Yusuke stayed in his set. He wasn't fazed by the darkness. Well, he was at first; the darkness did come out of no where and fast, surprising him.

Aneko made the shadows disappear, since Yusuke wasn't going any where. So, she decides to throw fire at him instead. She creates a fireball in her hand, raises it above her head. Yusuke looks over to Aneko who is about to throw the fireball at him. His eyes widen as he jumps up and starts to run out of there, not wanting to get hit by a fireball. Aneko wasn't about to let him get away. She takes aim and throws it at him.

The fireball flies through the air chasing Yusuke. But Yusuke, not seeing the fallen Kuwabara on the floor, trips over him and falls face first on the floor. The fireball flies past him, hitting something else... or maybe someone. She didn't care though, she wanted to hit Yusuke, so she charges up another fireball and aims right at him. This fireball hits him right in the... butt!

"GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLL!" shouts Yuna before having a fit of laughter as Aneko just smirks.

The other three that were in the living room the whole time comes running in to see what the commotion is. As they were coming the fireball that missed Yusuke DID hit someone else... Hiei. Boy, did he ever looked piss, and he knows whose fireball it was that hit him. As they walk through the door he was glaring at her hard. Aneko saw this and started to wonder what she did to get that look from him. Then, she saw what looked like a burnt mark on his cheek, and realized why he was glaring at her... not to mention the murderous look on his face.

Hiei puts his hand on the hilt of the sword, which Aneko sees him doing. She takes a step back, knowing what he's about to do. Hiei quickly takes his sword out of it's sheath charging at her. She quickly turns around and high tails it out of there.

Kurama and Botan sweat drops at Hiei's act as they hear, "I'm sorry!" from Aneko, which causes Yuna to laugh some more. She's laughing madly that she falls to the floor and she starts to roll around on it grabbing at her side, her trail swinging showing off her happiness.

Kurama looks down and sees Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor, then looks over to Yuna. "What happened in here?"

It takes Yuna a while to calm down before answering, "The haha... two idiots... hahaha... over there... haha," she points to the two boy laying on the floor, "haha... were eating our... hahahaha food. S-so, haha... Aneko got mad... hahaha ...and tired to hahahaha to get... haha... them out. They-they wouldn't leave... haha... so haha so she used... hahaha her powers to scare haha scare them. Hahaha... Kuwabaka over there haha... was the only hahaha only one to get scared... hahaha and he run into the wall! Ahahahahaha!" Talking about this made her go in another fit of laughter.

After a few more minutes of laughter, she settles down again. "Since Yusuke didn't get scare, heh... she decided to throw a fireball at him. But, hahahaha... but, he tripped over Kuwabara. So, it missed, and hahaha... and... so she threw another one at him. This time, though, hahahahaha... hit-hahahahaha... hitting.. hahaha hitting him on his ASS! Ahahahahaha!" And once again, she goes in yet another fit off laughter remember the scene.

Kurama chuckles and Botan giggles as they imagine this happing in their heads.

Aneko is still running from the angry Hiei. She runs through the kitchen, into the living room, through some other rooms, up the stairs, down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Hiei was not on her tail and she didn't want to be killed by his sword. She was to focused on running she wasn't paying attention to where her feet were going. She trips over Yusuke and Kuwabara who were still on the floor and falls to the ground. Since she was running so fast, it caused her to skid a few feet across the floor. She turns around onto her back, about to get up, but is quickly pinned down by Hiei, katana at her throat.

She gulps before yelling, "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with the fireball! It was s'pose to hit Yus-" She was cut of by Hiei pushing the blade closer to her neck.

Yuna watches as Aneko trip and gets pinned down, throwing her into more laughter. She's back on the floor rolling with laughter, clinching to her stomach. Tears are coming out of her eyes from laughing too much.

Aneko hears her laughter and gets mad. Why the heck is she laughing! How is this even funny! Aneko found NOTHING funny about this! She was about to be killed! Yuna should be I helping /I her! NOT I laughing /I at her! If she lived through this, Yuna was in for it.

As Aneko is pinned to the floor, she send a telepathic message to Yuna, 'You know, you can be helping me! NOT laughing at me!'

Yuna agrees, since she doesn't want blood on the carpet so she yells at Hiei. "Hey! Shorty! Midget! Elf!"

As predicted, Hiei gets mad and attacks Yuna. But, she jumps to Kurama and hugs him saying, "Don't let him kill me!"

Hiei comes up to Kurama, getting ready to attack her when Kurama stops him and tells him that Yuna was only calling him names to get him off Aneko. While this is happening Aneko gets up and use her shadow powers to make a hole under Hiei causing him to fall in the floor, up to his waist.

"I won't let you go until you promise not to kill Yuna or I," she yells at him, pointing a finger. He sit there glaring a deathly glare at her.

darkemptysoul: Holy freaking crap! Can we say 'long'?

mokonagirl: Long!

darkemptysoul: 10 pages! Count 'em! 10 freaking pages and 4229 words for this chapter!


	4. Chappie 4

The big group of seven people is now walking down the sidewalk. They had somehow got Hiei to agree upon not to kill Aneko nor Yuna after he was set free from Aneko's hold with her shadow . . . somehow. Although, he still has that deathly glare towards Aneko, when ever they looked at each other . . . or when just he looks at her.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were in lead, Kurama behind them with Yuna right next to him, smiling at him, Hiei right behind them, while Aneko took the caboose end. Although, it was probably a bad idea for her with Hiei right in front of her and the others ahead of them both, looking in front of them. He could turn around any second and kill her if he wanted to. Even though he did agree on not killing her.

'He could still do it,' she thought to herself--she didn't exactly trust any one that easily. And he might not even kill her; he only agree not to I kill /I her, NOT to I hurt /I her. With that thought popping in her head, she slowed her paste down a bit to make the gap between them bigger.

"So . . ." began Yuna, "Where are we going, exactly?"

Kurama smiled at her. "Koenma has a house where Hiei stays all the time and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I visit there and sometimes stay."

Yuna frowned and pouted. "Why don't you, Yu-kun, and Ku-kun stay there?" She asked, using the nicknames she had made up for them sometime during their meeting until now.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to her asking the same question at the same time, "What did you call me?"

Yuna giggled. "Those are my nicknames for you guys. Yusuke is Yu-kun, Kuwabara is Ku-kun, Kurama is Su-kun, and Hiei is Hi-chan." Hiei glares at Yuna and she twitches. "Or, you know... Hiei can be Hiei, because I hate when those images flash through my mind."

Hiei goes back to walking while Yuna sighs. Aneko gets slightly annoyed. "We live in a mansion. Why do we have to leave our mansion to live somewhere else when we could just stay there? It's a waste, really."

"It's because Binky is afraid you'll run away unless your supervised," Yusuke answered.

Hiei mumbles, "I I hate /I babysitting," under his breath

Aneko glares, hearing that with her cat-like hears. "I hate vain fire demons who think they're the best, when they're not. But, I have to deal with that, too, don't I?" Hiei and Aneko starts to compete in a glaring contest when they finally got to the house.

It was a normal, two-story house with blue walls and white blinds with two exceptions. The living room had drapes and one room had black blinds. As they were coming up to the porch Aneko spots the black blinds and turned to Kurama.

"Hiei's room?" She asked and Kurama nods.

They walk through the door and into the house. It wasn't anything much. As they walked in there was a small closet for coast and stuff on their right side, in the wall. It was a small hallway walk-in, no longer than six feet. At the left end was the beginning of the living room area. It was a decent size living room. It had a couch, a love seat, and a regular chair that match with a deep red color.

On the other side of the hallway walk-in was the beginning of the kitchen. Standard U-shaped kitchen size, with a stove, oven, and fridge that matched with the black marble counter tops.

Past the kitchen was the dinning room area. A nice size it was: the table in it was big enough to seat six people--two people on each side and one person on both ends--and had enough room to walk around it, without bumping into people's chair.

At the end of the dinning room had a long hallway that hooked to the back of the living room. In the hallway there were to doors--one leading into a bathroom, while the other was a closet--on the left side. On the right side there was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor of the house.

On the upper floor there were six, wooden doors. Four of the rooms were already occupied, which were for the boys. Two rooms were empty with just a full size bed and an oak dresser. Those were the rooms that Yuna and Aneko were going to take and stay in. Each room has a window and closet for their clothes.

Kurama offered to give them a tour of the house, which both Aneko and Yuna accepted. When they came upon the spiral staircase, they twitch at the staircase.

"SPIRAL!" They yell in union, causing Kurama to flinch a little.

They both jump to the stairs dropping their bags and started running up and down the stairs. When Kurama saw them running up and down the stairs he had an amused look on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the hallway, wondering what the neko demons where yelling about.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up behind Kurama, they saw Yuna running down the stairs, but she stops on the last turns around and runs back up, passing Aneko who's on her way down.

The two boys look confuse. "Uh... why are they running on the stairs, Kurama?" Asks Yusuke.

Kurama shrugs his shoulders having no clue why either, as he replies, "I don't know."

Kuwabara decides to ask one of them and looks over to see Aneko running back up and Yuna coming back down. "Uh, why are you two--" before he could finish though, Yuna is already running up the stair as Aneko is coming back down.

This time, he asks Aneko, but faster, "Why are you two running up and down the stairs?"

Aneko stops on the last step replying quickly, "We love spiral staircases!" before turning around and heading back up.

Yuna must have heard the question after all, because when she came down she told them, "We've never had any before." Once she was done with that, she was heading back up.

Aneko comes back down, continuing Yuna's sentence, "And we always wanted some!" She turns and continues her running.

Hiei then comes into the hallway getting annoyed by Yuna's and Aneko's feet rapidly hitting each step with a I thud /I as they run the stairs, nonstop.

"What the hell are you two bakas doing!" He yells at them, causing them to stop; Yuna at the top and Aneko at the bottom.

Aneko smiles at him sheepishly replying, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like to baka neko onnas making a racket for no apparent reason," he replies.

Aneko and Yuna look at each other and smile. Aneko looks back to Hiei and nods. "Yep! That's exactly what we're doing." Then they continue to run up and down the stairs, pissing Hiei off even more.

Before anyone can act, Hiei pulls out his katana, charges at Aneko--being the closest--and pins her down with the blade at her neck. Aneko, for the second time, is under Hiei's sharp blade at her neck. Only this time the corner of the steps are poking at her back. Aneko glares up at him, while Hiei glares down at her, about to threaten her when laughter stops him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing and pointing at the couple.

Aneko gets pissed that they thought her in pain was funny. "What the hell is your problem? What is so funny about this?" She yelled at the boys.

Yusuke spoke first, "Hiei is hahahaha straddling hahahahaha--"

Kuwabara cuts in, "--your waist hahahaha and is on top of . . .you! Hahahaha."

Aneko looked back at Hiei then looked down. The hentais were right. He was straddling her. Aneko blushed lightly now, noticing how close they were. She could feel his body on hers, and for some reason, it was driving her nuts: he was too close to her and she doesn't like it one bit.

Hiei growls while glaring at them. "Hn, bakas." He then gets off of Aneko with a very I slight /I blush upon his cheeks.

Kurama helps Aneko up to her feet. She mummers a thanks to him before turning to the two laughing hentais, still glaring at them. "You two are baka hentais!" She tells them, then stomps up the stair, just to annoy Hiei even more. She stops on the top on and turns around to stomp down the stairs.

The look on Hiei's face proved that she had accomplished the job... very well done, we might add. His expressions showed her--and everyone--the annoyance she caused him by her action. He glares at her deadly as she glances at him with a glare of her own. Everyone else is just staring at them, sensing the tension between the two.

She smirks, "I forgot my bag." She picks it up, throwing it over her shoulder. She turns on her heels and stomps up the stairs again. 'Annoying him is fun,' she thinks to herself.

At the top, she stops and to wait for Yuna and Kurama; Kurama so he can show her which room she can claim for the time being they are going to be there and Yuna so she can see which one she's going to take.

'I wonder how much I can annoy him before he decides to kill me,' Aneko wonders to herself, leaning against the wall as she waits for the two.

Hiei scowls at Aneko's disappearing form rounded the curve on the spiral stairs. Oh, how he wishes to kill her now. He just wants to take his katana a slit her throat open with it so bad right now. Heck, he would even kill her by his own hands! All he had to do was wrap his hands around that frail neck (well, Hiei would think it would be frail) of hers and start to squeeze the air out of her. And he wouldn't let go until she was good and dead.

But, he wouldn't be able to do that. Not that he has the ability to do so. . . . It's just Koenma would have his ass thrown straight into Spirit World Jail for killing a new teammate of his. Of course, Aneko being his teammate doesn't mean that it would stop him, either. We all know that he would kill a teammate of his any time . . . and the other members of Team Urameshi knew that. They knew that very well.

He just didn't want to go to jail. . . . If he didn't mind going to jail, he wouldn't be here with them right now . . . now would he? But, maybe Aneko will push a button on him, if she's going to try to see how much she can annoy him, which will make him not care if he goes to jail. Who knows? It just might happen. . . . Or maybe it won't. Time will have to tell if that happens or not, now won't it?

Yusuke and Kuwabara were able to crease their laughter after a while. Kurama saw the look on Hiei's face and walked over and place a hand on his shoulder, dragging Hiei out of his thought on how he could kill Aneko.

"Don't kill her," Kurama simply says to him. He grabs Yuna's bag and head up the stairs with Yuna at his side. She holds her hand out, asking for her bag.

Kurama smiles at her shaking his head. "I can carry it for you."

Yuna blushes. "Uh...ok. Sure. Thank you."

Yuna and Kurama walk up the stairs, toward the plotting neko, and continue down the hall. The hall has six doors, three on each side.

"The first door on your left is Yusuke's," Kurama began to explain. "On your right is Kuwabara's. Next to Yusuke's is Hiei's and across from his is mine."

Yuna and Aneko nod and Aneko smirks. "I'll take the one by Hiei," she announces as she walks toward it. Yuna tilts her head in confusion. "Why would you choose to stay by him? . . . He could kill you in your sleep, you know."

Aneko turns around and grins mischievously. "This way I can mess with him more. If I'm closer I can get him faster," she explains with an evil glint in her eyes.

Yuna took a small step back. "O--kay. Just don't get killed."

Aneko smiled. "I won't." She turned back to the door and went to open it when Kurama stopped her.

"Aneko?"

She turns. "Yeah?"

Kurama sighs. "Don't mess with him too much. He will not mind going to jail if it means your gone."

Aneko blinks a couple times then smiles. "Okay . . . thanks." She then walks into her room and shut the door.

"She's not going to listen is she?" Kurama asks.

"No. She's not," Yuna replies. She turns to him and smiles. "Thanks for the help. We'll try to make ourselves at home. As much as we can anyway."

"Will my friends be a problem?" Kurama chuckles.

"No. As long as they, you know, behave, we'll be fine." Yuna smiles back and nods. She turns to her room door and walks to it. "Thanks again."

Kurama smiles. "Anytime."

Yuna blushes slightly and opens her door and looks in. She notices the walls were white and turns back to Kurama. He was already at the stairs when she called him.

He turns around and looks at her. "Yes?"

She smiles. "The walls? Can I . . . change them? I don't really like white walls."

Kurama nods. "Sure. I expected as much. We all changed our walls."

"Okay then. Thanks . . . again."

He smiles "No problem." He turns back around and heads down the stairs as Yuna turns around and shuts her door.

The neko demons both settle in their rooms. Aneko finishes first with her room . . . since all she did was take a look around her new room and toss her bag on her new bed. She walks out of her room and across the hall to Yuna's room. She knocks on it a few times and waits for a reply.

Yuna's voice came through the door, "Come in." knowing it would most likely be Aneko. Sje opens the door and walks in as her friend greet her.

"Hey . . . You are done unpacking already?"

Aneko replies, "Not much unpacking to do with just one bag."

"Let me guess . . . You didn't unpack at all and you just tossed your bag down?" Yuna inquires her partner.

The black haired neko just shrugs her should as a 'yeah, whatever' to her. "I can't believe we have to stay here with them. I much rather be at our place."

"You'll just have to get use to the size of the house"

"I'm not talking about the size of the house . . ." She leans against the closest wall to her. "I don't exactly trust them."

"You never trust anyone."

"I can't help it . . . I've learned not to trust people so easily."

Yuna frowned at her friend. "You trust me . . . right?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Aneko replies with a smile. "I wouldn't be your partner, now would I? Heck, you're even my best friend!"

"Ok! Thanks, but . . . you should change. You have to. You I _need_ /I to. You should know that."

Aneko looks at her confuse. "Uh...?"

Yuna sighs and stands up. "Never mind. Come on. Let's go. Unless you need to talk about something else. Do you?"

"Uhm, no."

"Ok then. Let's go downstairs. I smell food, so that means someone's cooking. I think I'll go help!" Yuna walks to the door and opens it. She turns around and looks at her friend. "Are you coming slowpoke?"

Aneko nods to her friend. "Yeah, coming."

She follows her friend out of her room and downstairs. They walk into the living room and look around. Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing Tekken 4 while Hiei's sitting on the window seat, looking outside.

Yuna looks around and ask, "Where's Kurama?"

Kuwabara turns around. "Oh . . . my lovely cat. He's cooking. But, why don't we go eat together? On a date?" He winks and Yusuke starts to laughs.

"He thinks you want to date him because you don't hit him when he asks. He thinks you like him!"

Yuna made a sick face and shook her head. "Kuwabara., if this stops you then I have no choice." Yuna calls out her staff and whacks him upside the head . . . hard! "Baka! I'd never go out with you! Ever!" Yuna calms down and puts her staff away. "By the way Kuwabara, Yusuke's Jin is kicking your Gun Jack's ass."

Kuwabara looks startled then turns around just in time to see 'Player 1 wins'. "You cheated Yusuke!"

"I didn't! You weren't paying attention!" They start to pointlessly fight while Yuna lets Kuwabara's words sink in. 'Kurama cooks!'

Yuna turns to Aneko. "Did he just say Kurama was cooking?"

Aneko looks over to Yuna. "Uh... " Aneko thinks for a bit, trying to remember what Kuwabara said, since she wasn't really pay attention to what they were talking about. "Yeah... I think he did."

"Wow." Yuna puts her hands over her mouth and blushes slightly. She then starts to giggle.

Aneko looks at her funny. "What's so 'wow' about that . . . people cook. . . . And why are you giggling about it?"

Yuna looks at her friend and smiles. "Guess I'm not used to guys cooking. And I'm giggling because . . . well I'm not sure." Yuna then shrugs and walks toward kitchen.

Aneko watches her friend's back leave the room into the kitchen. She shrugs and plops down on a couch, and starts to watch the game Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing.

"Hey, you got any other games . . . Like Halo or Mortal Kombat?" She questions them, wanting to play either of those games.

Yusuke, without turning to look at her, answers, "Yeah, we got both and more games. . . . Why, do you want to play them?"

"No, I only asked because I don't want to play those games," she answers him while rolling eyes at the dumb question.

Kuwabara, knowing she was being sarcastic about not wanting to play them, asks her, "Would you like to play one of them now?"

"Sure, if you guys don't mind" she replies

"No, we don't mind. . . Do we Urameshi?"

"Not as long you don't mind getting your ass kicked by us, Aneko?" He smirks, turning off the game he and Kuwabara were playing.

Aneko smirks back, "We'll see who kicks whose ass."

"Which one do you want to play, Halo or Mortal Kombat?" Kuwabara asks Aneko.

She shrugs, "Which ever is fine with me."

"Ok then... lets see how well you are in Mortal Kombat." Yusuke decides for them.

"But that's only a two player game." Kuwabara points out.

"You two fight and whoever is the winner, I will fight them next... okay?" Aneko says to them.

The two boys look at each other and nod, agreeing on it. Aneko leans back in the couch to watch them fight each other in the game, waiting to see who she's going to fight next.

Yuna walks into the kitchen slowly. Kurama was putting rolls into the oven where chicken was already being cooked. Yuna watches as he went to a pot with boiling water and places a couple bags of rice in it. Kurama noticed her, after putting the lid on the pot and turns.

"Hello. What's going on?"

Yuna smiles at him and walks over. "Nothing really. What'cha making?"

Kurama smiles and answers, "Baked chicken, rice, and rolls. Is that ok?"

Yuna nods a lot. "Yes! It's great! Hey maybe next time I could help you. I like to cook. Not good but I like to."

Kurama shakes his head. "I believe that you cook well."

Yuna frowns. "How would I _you_ /I know?"

Kurama smiles again. "I just do."

Yuna points at him. "You," she says, "are too nice, you know?"

"I'll take that as a complement."

Yuna smiles with him. "You should."

"Okay, hand it over Kuwabara." Aneko says to him, holding out her hand for the controller. Kuwabara complies and hands her the controller. She takes it and sits next to Yusuke.

He turns to her with a smirk, "You ready to get your ass kicked by me?"

Aneko turns to him, " I _You're_ /I the one who's going to get the ass kicked by I _me_. /I "

"So you think"

"So I know," she corrects him.

"Just get on with the game you two," Kuwabara tells them, wanting to see Aneko fight Urameshi in the game. Both of them nod once and face the TV. Both of them picks their chars; Aneko with Kira and Yusuke picking Kenshin.

The announcer of the game speaks up, "Round one." Yusuke and Aneko both gets ready. "Fight!" And so begins the first round.

After kicks, punches, and throwing the opponents body across the ring the round ends with Yusuke being the winner.

"Thought I was going to get my butt kicked by you?"

"This was only round one . . . That was just a warm up for me."

"Whatever . . . I still kicked your butt."

The announcers speaks again. "Round two. . . . Fight!"

More punches, kicks, and body throwing were played out and the round ends with Aneko being the winner.

"Woohoo! Go Aneko!" Kuwabara cheers for her.

She smirks, "Ready for round three?"

"Yeah . . . the round which I'm going to win."

"We'll see, Yusuke, We'll see."

And so round three begins. This round, however, lasts longer then the first two, both wanting to win this round.

With one last kick thrown to the opponent, the round is over.

"Winner, Kira." The announcer says.

"Oh man Urameshi! She kicked your butt!" Kuwabara laughs at him.

"Yeah. . . she was just lucky. . . . That's all."

"Sure, Yusuke . . . Keep telling yourself that."


	5. Chappie 5

It was 7:30am and a certain red-hair fox is waking up. He always woke up at this time but today was different. Today was the first training day for the guys. Also, the first training day with the girls. He does his morning routine of making his bed, getting his clothes, and washing that hot body of his with the water slowly raining over him and ( M: gets hit upside head Ow! I'll stop, I'll stop! D: Uh-huh. KFC Kurama Fan Chicks: Awwww... M: I would continue but she doesn't care. whimpers) Anyway, after his shower he gets dress in his clothes and starts his daily routine.

First he goes downstairs and starts breakfast. While it's cooking he goes back upstairs to begin the hard part of his day; waking up the guys. First was Hiei, the easiest. Kurama knocks once and the door opens.

"Hn" was all that was heard from his fiery little friend. (M: gets hit upside head Ow! I can't help it! He is small! HFC: Just write! M: glares and types Slavers. My people went through this already)

Kurama turns to go wake up Yusuke. After much yelling from Yusuke, and reasoning from Kurama, then a little bit of threatening, just guess, he finally gets up. He's not really awake, but he's up and that's a start. The three of them walk, or in Yusuke's case, drifts, into the kitchen, where Kurama finishes cooking breakfast.

By the time it's done Kuwabara is already downstairs drooling, along with Yusuke, for his food.

"We can't eat yet," the fox said.

Yusuke asks, "Why?"

Kurama answers, "The girls."

There's silence for a moment then Kurama walks upstairs followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. "How do we wake them up? We can't just barge in."

Kurama was answered with a weird look from Yusuke. "Yeah we can. Just open the door and yell at them. That's what I do to get my mom up."

"She never actually gets up, Yusuke," Kurama replies.

Kuwabara stands up tall... er... taller and announced, "The fair maidens must need to be awake with my kiss!"

Silence is followed by a shake of the head by Kurama who then knocks on Yuna's door. There was no answer and Yusuke suggested that they go in since she didn't answer but they did knock. Kurama reluctantly agreed and they open the door.

Yuna had unpacked and it looks like she lived there for most of her life. The room had books and papers everywhere but was still fairly clean. The boys walked to her bedside and before Kurama or Yusuke could stop him Kuwabara went to touch Yuna. Three things happen. One, Kuwabara gets knocked out by Yuna's staff. Two, Yuna, still being asleep, rolls over and hugs her staff. And three, the blankets around Yuna move off her and reveal Yuna wearing a black Green Day t-shirt that went to her mid thigh and black underwear and that's it.

Yusuke and Kurama blush and Yusuke stared as Kurama looked away. No one did anything until Yuna starts to wake up. Yuna rolls over and opens her eyes. To her surprise two sets of eyes are staring at her. One chocolate brown and the other emerald green. She automatically knew it was Kurama and assumed the other set of eyes were Yusuke's . She smells Kuwabara in her room and sit ups and looks around. She found him knocked out and just coming to with a huge bump on his head. She looks at her staff then back at the bump and her eyes widen.

"Oh my Ra! I'm sorry Kuwabara! I should have warned you I attack if someone comes at me while I'm asleep. Silly me!"

Kuwabara turns around and drools at her. She looks at him oddly then looks down and blushes. She grabs her blanket to cover herself up. "Well...that was interesting."

Kurama snaps back to reality first. "I'm sorry we barged in. We knocked but of course you didn't answer so we came in to wake you up."

"Why?"

"Today we have to start training so we-"

"NO!" Yuna threw herself under her covers. "Nope. Too early to be up. No energy. Need caffeine."

Kurama smiled, "We have soda down-"

She interrupted him again. "What kind?"

"We only have Pepsi right now." Yusuke answers this time.

Yuna smiles then jumps out of bed. "Ok then. I'll get dress then have some soda and be in tip top shape."

"But your body already is in great shape." Kuwabara just had to speak.

Yusuke just had to comment with him. "He's right. You've got a ra-"

Yuna's staff whams him outside and Kuwabara goes flying after him. She turns to Kurama.

"I will leave without a fuss," he said and walks out the door.

Before he closes it she yells back to him, "Wait 'til I'm dress to wake up Aneko... Unless you want to die." He nods, smiles, then shuts the door.

Yuna goes through her closet and pulls out a pair of overalls and yellow t-shirt. She throws it on her self, then fixes her hair into low pig tails. She walks out of her room and straight into her friend's room, with the boys following her.

Unlike Yuna, Aneko's room doesn't look like she lived there for awhile. It pretty much looks the same as it did yesterday. Her bag on the floor, still full of clothes and her yesterday clothes laying about. She hasn't pulled her clothes out yet to hang in the closet or to fold them to put them in the dresser. After playing games with Yusuke and Kuwabara they ate, and right after that she went straight to bed, having no time to put them away. It was earlier than usual for her, but her excuse was that she did get up freaking early that morning, and that she needed to catch up on her sleep.

But, she would eventfully get around to do that stuff, and make her room look more like a room rather than an empty spare bedroom. It was just too plain for her. She didn't mind it right now, but later on she knew she would mind.

Yuna goes right up to Aneko's bedside and jumps on top of her.

"ANEKO! WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Aneko, in her deep slumber, doesn't wake up. She just merely moves her head so her face is in the pillow.

Yuna stands up and glares at her friend before going up to her ear to whisper, "Don't make me have Kuwabara kiss you, Sleeping Beauty. I'd do it, too."

Aneko mumbles unclear words while rolling over, turning her back to them, and hugs her other pillow.

Yuna stands up then walks to Aneko's bathroom. She turns on the faucet and lets the water run before using her powers to shoot ice cold water at her sleeping friend in full blast.

The water comes rushing towards Aneko, splashing her with coldness. Instantly, she jumps up, yelping in surprise, on her bed with her eyes wide looking across the room at Yuna. She notices the water running and she glares at her friend, growling lightly.

Yuna smirks at her and turns off the water. "Well you wouldn't wake up... Don't glare at me like that Aneko. It's your fault."

"Well maybe because I didn't want to wake up!" She yells to Yuna. She then notices everyone else in her room. She looks at all of them confused. "Uh... Is there a reason why everyone is in this room?"

I had them come so they could see how to wake you up incase I was not able to. But we'll be going now. Come downstairs ok." With that Yuna pushes everyone out of the room and walks downstairs with the guys.

"Uh..." she blinks at them as they leave. Now, at this point she would curl back onto her bed and go back to sleep.. but since her bed is now all wet, she decides not to. She sighs as she jumps off her bed and heads over to her suitcase, being that she hasn't put her clothes in the closet yet. Her room doesn't look like Yuna's did. It was the same as it was yesterday.

She wasn't planning on making it look like her bed room. She didn't find a point into doing so, because when they move out she would have all that crap to pack back up. But, she'll make changes to it when she left like it and times goes by. She pulls out a pair of sweat pants and a blue shirt. She gets out of her wet sleeping clothes and throws on her dry cloths on. She grabs a hair tie and pulls back her hair into a high pony tail as she walks out of her room, not bothering brushing it.

She heads downstairs and walks into the dinning room where every one is sitting at the table waiting for her. "about time. now we can eat!" Yusuke or Kuwabara says. She shrugs her shoulders in an ignoring way and sits next to Yuna while yawning.

Yuna turns to her friend and hands her a Pepsi. She then continues to drink happily.

"Thankies" she takes it, opens it, takes a big gulp and sets it down. Yusuke and Kuwabara start digging in their food as everyone else starts to eat their food normal. Except for Aneko, who just drops her head down on the table.

Yuna sighs and opens a mind connection with her friend. 'What's up? You don't seem to be happy here. Why?' Yuna puts down her empty can, picks up another one, stares at Kurama 'til he looks up, then starts to drink looking at Aneko, ignoring the confused look on Kurama's face.

'Nothing's up' Aneko yawns and closes her eyes to rest some more. 'It's just to freaking early!'

I know but deal. I mean waking up wasn't that bad...not for me anyway. Smiles at Kurama who blinks then smiles back causing her to blush and look away as Kurama starts to pick up. Yuna stood up, grabbed her plate and took the plates from Kurama's hands. He looked at her and went to say something but she shook her head and walked to the sink.

'Well I'm glad it was for you.' Aneko looks at her watch and see that it's past eight o' clock. She blinks twice before sitting up straight. "Why the hell are we up at this time!"

Yuna smirks at her friend but continues to do the dishes at Kurama's displeasure. "Uh...we're training today so we needed to wake up early to- You don't have to do that." Yuna smiled at Kurama. "I know but I want to!" "Wait until we're done with training at least." Yuna stopped, looked at Kurama, the shrugged and turned around to face her friend. "Hey Aneko. They think they can take us."

Aneko smirks "Training, huh? Well, why didn't you say that when you were trying to wake me up?" She finishes her Pepsi and stands up with a stretch. "We'll just see if they can take us." She walks over into the kitchen and throws her can away. "We going now?" "Yes, but I notice you didn't eat your breakfast," Kurama says. She shrugs, "Eh, I don't really eat breakfast."

Yuna looks at Kurama and smiles...again. "She's not much of a breakfast person. Don't worry. So... where do we train, huh?" Kurama smiled back...again "We train in the back yard."

"Is it big enough? I mean no one can see us, I got that, but is it big enough to train in?"

Yusuke smiles and answers "Oh yeah. Plenty of room to train" He gets up and walk over to the sliding back doors with Kuwabara and Hiei following him. Aneko looks over at the doors and decides to follow as well.

Kurama smiles at Yuna, "Come on, we'll show you." They walk out, Kurama sliding the door shut behind them.

"We have practically the whole forest as our backyard." Kuwabara explains to the two neko girls. Aneko steps forward once and looks around. They have trees on either side of the house making a fence. There's a good distanced from the back patio to the beginning of the forest. About a few yards, give or take a few.

"Nice," Aneko comments nodding her head.

"If you go in the forest, there are a few clearings bigger than this spot, that we also like to train in." Yusuke explains.

"Oh, cool. So..." she turns around to face everyone, "who's training with who?"

Yuna's eyes got wide. Kurama scratched his head. "Hmm...we could break into three groups of two."

Yuna couldn't help but blurt out what she was thinking. "Kurama can I train with you!"

Kurama looked at her then smiled and nodded. Yuna smiled then turned to Aneko. "Hiei and Aneko and Kuwabara and Yusuke. Don't like it, tough." She grabbed Kurama's hand and started to walk off with him.

He followed but called back. "We'll switch later ok?"

Aneko glares at her friend picking her partner like that. Oh wells, she can deal. "Alright, switching later."

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to walk off saying who's going to beat who.

Aneko faces Hiei. "Lead the way."

Hiei glares at her but starts to walk off a different direction from the others with Aneko following behind.

D: Heh-heh… Okay we would have had this up earlier… but my computer decided to catch a virus. So, my bro had to fix the computer… and everything, and I mean EVERYTHING—from my pictures & writings to my saved chats from YIM. T.T—so this got deleted. But! Lucky enough I had sent it to mokonagril and yeah… It was saved that way. Oh, and also I wrote it on paper… well most of it. So all I have to do is retype it…

M: Yep! Well, thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chappie 6

Previous:

Yuna couldn't help but blurt out what she was thinking. "Kurama can I train with you!"

Kurama looked at her then smiled and nodded. Yuna smiled then turned to Aneko. "Hiei and Aneko and Kuwabara and Yusuke. Don't like it, tough." She grabbed Kurama's hand and started to walk off with him.

He followed but called back. "We'll switch later ok?"

Aneko glares at her friend picking her partner like that. Oh wells, she can deal. "Alright, switching later."

Yusuke and Kuwabara start to walk off saying who's going to beat whom.

Aneko faces Hiei. "Lead the way."

Hiei glares at her but starts to walk off a different direction from the others with Aneko following behind.

Now:

They walked for a while with Aneko keeping to herself—much to Hiei's liking—looking around at the forest trees. A few minutes later they ended up in a clearing. They continued to walk until they reached the center of the clearing and Hiei stops. Aneko, who's still looking around the forest and not in front of her, runs into the back of him. He turns to her and glares at her.

"Heh-heh, sorry, " she apologizes with a nervous laugh.

The fire youkai just grunts in reply.

Silence falls between the two as Hiei continues to glare at her. She stands there staring at him wondering if they're going to train of not. Then, her thoughts start to wonder off to other things. 'He sure does glare a lot… Hmm…'

"Is that your only talent?" she asks him. They weren't training, so why not ask? Maybe if she annoyed him enough, he would attack her. Thus their training would start. Let's see if it works……

Hiei's glare lightens up slightly turning into a questionable look.

"Glaring," she answers the unspoken question from Hiei. "Is that your only talent?" She asks again.

No reply……

"That's all I've seen you do," she continued, "and if that is your only talent, why did Koenma want you on his Spirit Team?" She pauses seeing Hiei's face turning into an annoyed expression.

She smirks, "What, does he think you can glare people to death?"

Anger flickers in Hiei's eyes, and only that happens. No taking out his katana and swinging it about to attack her, as she thought he would do. So, she decides to continue with annoying him until he attacks her. She's quite curious to see how well he fights, and how good she is compared to him.

"Look at me," she begins to talk with a gruff voice as if she were a male—practically Hiei, " I'm Hiei and my talent it glaring until you die!" She glared at a near by tree as if it were a person.

And that did the trick. He unleashed his katana from its sheath while charging towards Aneko. Of course, she sees this coming, being that she's been waiting for this. The neko demon pulls her katara out of her belt from behind and just before Hiei's sword reaches her pale neck, her katara stops it, catching the blade in between its prongs.

She smirks at him as he glares daggers at her, "I was wondering if we were going to train."

The fire youkai grunts pushing on his katana, forcing the cat youkai's katara closer to her neck. She's able to stop it from getting a little too close, using her strength. Though, she had to use more of her strength than Hiei had used to force the blade down. She summons a little more strength and is able to force his blade away from her.

Seeing that she was capable to do that, he raises his katana away from the katara… only to strike again. He brought the katana to his side, and swung it at her.

Surprised at how fast he attacks, she ducks under the swing, taking this time to attack him. Once low enough to the ground, she spins around with her left leg extended out to trip him.

He jumps just in time to miss her leg and jumps over her body doing a flip. As he's landing she's raising, watching his every move as she thinks of a quick attack to strike him with. Once having an attack planned out in her head, she quickens her pace up. She get more force this way to do a back-hand spring, extending her left leg out to kick the male's jaw as he comes down.

Not having enough time to dodge the kick, he takes the blow full on. The force of the blow makes his neck snap back as he gets flown backwards o few feet. He lands on his back with a grunt, just as she lands her feet. Once her feet touch the ground she moved forward towards him. He moves to sit up, but is stopped when he feels cold metal against his neck. Aneko was kneeing beside him with her katara at his neck, pinning him down.

Hiei growls at this; how could this have happened? How could he, Hiei, get pinned down by I _her_ /I ? She was just a weak demon compared to him. …Or so he thought. That's how he saw her through his eyes… a weak youkai.

Apparently, he was looking through the wrong eyes. She was quite strong… stronger than most other demons. Maybe he would be able to see that if he opened his eyes! Heck, maybe that third eye of his can help! (M: ahem getting a little too into that eh? D: -/- shut up)

She smirks at him, seeing that this angered him. "Tell me… How does it feel to be the pinned one?"

He gave her a death glare, baring his fangs at her with a low growl. However, he noticed something she doesn't—his hand that is holding his katana was on the other side of him, opposite of Aneko. He smirked; a mistake she failed to realize.

The neko's smirk fades into a questionable look seeing him smirking now. 'What is he up to?' She questions herself, and soon will receive an answer.

The fire youkai takes advantage of this. He tightens his grip on the hilt, twisting so it'll be a better angle to strike his opponent. However, in doing so, the blade caught a gleam of the sun's rays, which Aneko saw out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head to get a better look at it, just as the katana was coming her way. Out of reflex she jumps back… only, it was a little too slow of a reflex. The shiny metal caught her, cutting through her shirt and skin.

A slight hiss emerges from her lips as she grabs her side where she had been cut. She gives it a quick glance at it. Deep, red liquid starts to find it's way out of her through that tiny cut—as she thought it was tiny. Turns out that it wasn't that small as she though: the large amount of blood coming from it changed her mind. Still, she didn't let that stop the fight—er… training they were doing. She would continue on even with the wound.

Aneko turns her gaze over to Hiei once more, and seeing Hiei in the position to go at it again, she gets back into a fighting stance. Though ready to fight more, they don't move; they stay faced at each other, staring at one another—Hiei glaring deeply into her piercing blue eyes, while Aneko stares with narrow eyes into his deep, blood red orbs. The intense between the two growing heavy with each passing minute ticking by.

The stare off doesn't last much longer; Hiei seemingly disappears from view. Aneko's eyes widen some with a small gasp at how he can move at a such speed. It doesn't take her long ,though to hear him coming towards her from her left. As Hiei did, she disappears, too—though not as fast as he was, of course—and he follows after her, close behind… very close. In fact, it doesn't take him that long to catch up to her on a tree branch, where she turns back to him to stop his katana from slashing her again.

They continue on like that—disappearing and chasing each other, with metal blades clashing together all the while.

D: Eh-heh. Sorry for the long wait, guys. But as I said before, the story has been deleted from my computer and mokonagirl doesn't have it in her computer. So, yeah… WE'RE REALLY SORRY THOUGH! I had to look for the paper I wrote on for still. So uhm, yeah

Oh and by the way, this was s'pose to be part of the last chapter, but since it got deleted we decide to make is it's own.

M: yawns this Chappie was lame……no Kurama! T.T sniffles

D: -.- just get over it…he'll be in the next one.

M: whines it's not the same!

Hiei: glares Shut up baka onna!

M: O.O Hiei! Then that means….

Kurama: Hiei…don't run off like that. Oh…hello

M:……… fan girl squeals and faints

K: O.O

H: --

D: . . I don't know her……

Please review! thanks!


	7. Chappie 7

Previously:

The stare off doesn't last much longer; Hiei seemingly disappears from view. Aneko's eyes widen some with a small gasp at how he can move at such speed. It doesn't take her long, though to hear him coming towards her from her left. As Hiei did, she disappears, too—though not as fast as he was, of course—and he follows after her, close behind… very close. In fact, it doesn't take him that long to catch up to her on a tree branch, where she turns back to him to stop his katana from slashing her again.

They continue on like that—disappearing and chasing each other, with metal blades clashing together all the while

Now:

As Hiei and Aneko continued their training session—which might turn in to a battle between the two from how they seem to annoy one another—Yuna and Kurama are still walking towards their training place. It was farther away than the others' clearing. Though, Hiei's and Aneko's fight moved within the forest trees.

They walked in silence, until something caught the neko's eye: a garden, with the most beautiful of flowers ever seen. All different kinds of flowers were scattered through out the garden; Rose bushes of different colors, bright yellow Tulips, Lilies that seemed to glow, Hibiscus of many bright colors, tall Sunflowers, Sakuras hanging high in trees that don't belong in forest. Many colors flooded the garden—purple, blue, orange, yellow, red, white, and some of odd colors for a flower—brightening up the forest. Some looked foreign, looking like they were from a different world—which they were. They were from Demon World.

The sight had made Yuna stop in her tracks, staring in awe at the wonderful scene; she has never seen a garden such as this one. Kurama, noticing the lack of footsteps sounds, turns around to look at her.

He blinks. "Yuna? Is something wrong?"

She continues to stare at the garden, ignoring his question. He raises an eyebrow and walks back to her. He looks at what she was staring so intently at and smiles. "Oh... my garden. It's nice, isn't it?"

She finally was brought out of her trace and looks up at him. "You... you did this!" She was amazed.

He chuckles lightly. "Yes, I did. Would you like to take a closer look?" As soon as he said that she was off. He blinks at the place she was just at then chuckles once more and follows after her.

She stares around the garden bewildered by it. Without thinking she whispered, "You were always good with plants..."

His sensitive ears heard her and he asks. "What do you mean?"

She jumps, forgetting he could hear her and turns to him. "Nothing...just mumbling."

He nods. He knew there was more to it... but he would not press it. He thought back to the time at the mansion. When she curled up and cried at Yoko's mention. 'Did Yoko do sometime to her at sometime?'He shakes the thoughts out of his head. He'd just wait until she told him...Or he would remember.

Back at the house, Yuna is tending to Aneko's small wounds she had gotten from Hiei—not that she was the only one to get cut in the training; she was also able to get a few cuts on the fire demon of her own. Yusuke and Kuwabara had cuts and bruises as well, but as for Yuna and Kurama, they had no wounds or cuts, for they did not train at all; they ended up talking in the garden, forgetting about training.

As Yuna was wrapping the final wound on her friend, Botan walks in.

"Hello boys, Yuna, Aneko. There's something I have to tell you." She blinks then looked at them. "Why are you all cut up?"

"Training," Yusuke said simply.

Botan nods. "I see... Why aren't you and Kurama cut up, Yuna?"

Yuna smiles. "We ended up talking the whole training period." She giggles slightly.

Botan raises an eyebrow then did her cat face at Kurama. "Flirting already are we?" Kurama and Yuna blush slightly.

"I was not...flirting Botan," he replies.

She smirks, "Right... you wouldn't blush if it wasn't true you know..." Their blushes deepen.

Yuna glares slightly, "Oh shut up! Didn't you have something to tell us!"

Botan sighed, "Take all my fun away why don't ya? Yes. You have a new mission. It's small and you will do it tomorrow night, so you'll need to be ready. It seems a demon is trying to buy human slaves off of slave traders for some reason. You will go to the club that the transaction will happen by and stakeout the place. When you see the demon leave with a couple of humans following... but be careful. After the slaves'—seven girls by the way—whereabouts are known and you're sure they're safe kill the demon and capture the humans. The humans are not to be killed!" She gave Hiei a look, which only received a small glare and a grunt.

She continues, " You will bring the humans to the Reikai so they can have their memories scanned and then wiped. Now, when you go to the club you'll have to...dress for it. It's a downtown club so you can only guess what slutty—I mean in appropriate outfits you two..." she pointes at the two neko demons, "...will have to wear. You boys will have to... dress like... well... pervert, black market businessmen. Do you understand?" They all nod and she smiles. "Be ready at eight o'clock." She turns and leaves.

Once she was gone, Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to each other doing a high-five.

"Oh yeah! We're going to the club!" Yusuke exclaims.

Kuwabara nods in agreement with him, "With all those pretty ladies!" They both get a perverted grin as they think about tomorrow night's events.

Yuna's eyes narrows at the boys. "You're just assuming the girls will like you, aren't you?"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow, "Well... maybe...why?"

She smirks. "You do know what happens when you assume don't you?"

"What?" Kuwabara asks.

She smiles, " You make an ass out of you and me!" She laughs. (M: If you don't think that's funny, then screw you! . I thought it was hilarious. D: sweat drops)

Aneko laughs with her, getting the joke. Whereas Kuwabara didn't quite get it looking dumbfounded, and Yusuke was looking at Yuan with narrowed eyes. A chuckle was heard from Kurama and a small smirk on Hiei's lips.

darkemptysoul: Eh-heh. So sorry for the way readers.

mokonagirl: I moved, so I didn't have internet, and talk with her.

D: So yeah. SORRY!

M: Please review! -


End file.
